Short message service (SMS) is commonly known as text messaging. An SMS message may be sent from one user device to another user device via one or more wireless telecommunications systems, such as a long term evolution (LTE) wireless telecommunications system, a 3G wireless telecommunications system, a 4G wireless telecommunications system, an LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) wireless telecommunications system, a 5G wireless telecommunications system, and/or the like.